Fiend
In Quake, a Fiend is a four-legged monkey-style beast that uses its claws to scratch a target. In addition, it is very fast and can jump great distances. Description Fiends stand approximately 6 feet tall(their back rises above their head) and have a muscular appearance. They are often found alongside other types of monsters as well, usually Ogres. Fiends have beige, adrenaline-flushed skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth. They also have two horn-like appendages growing from out of their head, and the area around their mouth is soaked with blood. Their hands are simply large, curved claws. They bear a vague similarity in appearance to the Demons (Pinky horrors) in Doom and Doom II, and so some FAQs have mistakenly called Fiends as demons instead. If they are stationary, they are crouched into a ball which makes them difficult to see if the player is in a hurry. In combat, Fiends make an odd snarling noise and charge at an alarming speed towards their prey. They appear to have hooves for feet and powerful legs and haunches which allow them to leap great distances. When they get close enough, they roar loudly and leap to point-blank range, slashing away with their claws. When they are killed, Fiends give out a low growl. Strategies *Alone, the Fiend is a pretty powerful monster. Its leaping attack allows it to traverse great distances and get over chasms and other obstacles quickly - often further and faster than the player expects - and can inflict a good amount of damage. The best way to evade its jump attack is by& constantly strafing so that it will miss you. Don't try and get close to it, as its melee attacks will lunge it closer to you. Alternatively, get a corner or a low doorway between you and fiend so that it will try to jump at you, but will hit the corner or the wall instead. After that, it can be safely taken out. **You can also potentially use its leap attack to trick it into a trap - distance yourself from the Fiend, put yourself between the fiend and somewhere the Fiend will become unable to reach you (i.e. a pit), and when it leaps, dodge the attack. If successful the Fiend will fall and you will be able to either ignore or kill the Fiend while it's stuck. You can potentially use this same technique to trick a Fiend into jumping to water; this will often render it harmless as it will typically be unable to escape the pool. Beware, however, as most well-designed levels will consider a Fiend's jumping capabilities mind so you can't rely on this tactic all the time. *Avoid using explosives against it in melee, as it frequently gets close to you via jumping before the missiles hit it, inflicting you with splash damage. The (Super) Nailgun is the best weapon to use against Fiends, as its accuracy allows you to keep a safe distance from them, yet allows you to inflict major damage. The Super Shotgun is also a good weapon if you have a piller to circle around. *In a group of enemies, the Fiend should be the first enemy to go, unless there's a Vore or Shambler with the other enemies (though in some circumstances, it is ideal to kill the Fiend prior to the Shambler). Because its attacks are so swift, your focus will likely be vested in strafing away from its jumping attacks, which could distract you from other nearby enemies. Try to lure it into an area where there are no other enemies; whereas any other enemy will be slow in following you, the Fiend will constantly be chasing you. Once it is between you and it, prepare yourself with a Nailgun or Shotgun. **A Fiend provoke monster in fights if it misdirects its leap attack (which is risky to use for this purpose) but it's a useful enemy to provoke. As a single healthy Fiend can be used take out almost any monster (with the exception of a healthy Shambler and zombies. Death Messages *''"Player" was eviscerated by a Fiend'' Category:Quake enemies